Artificial Intelligence
Artificial Intelligence, commonly abbreviated A.I., plays a major role in Red vs. Blue, especially so in the mini-series Out of Mind and The Recollection trilogy. The Freelancer A.I. are named after letters of the Greek Alphabet (Alpha, Gamma, Delta, etc.) and were implanted into the agents of Project Freelancer. Other A.I. programs, unrelated to Project Freelancer, make appearances later on in the series as well. Overview Omega is the first A.I. fragment introduced, (Episode 19) but starts playing a bigger role in Season 2 after making Caboose threaten Tucker. The next A.I. introduced is Gamma, who is Wyoming's A.I. In Out of Mind, Delta is York's A.I., but after York is killed in battle by Wyoming, Agent Washington recovers Delta, after which he was sent after Agent South Dakota, who was paired with her brother North Dakota. North still had Theta when he was killed by the Meta, who took the A.I. and North's armor enhancement. Delta is later implanted into South in Recovery One: Part Three. In Reconstruction Chapter 5, Delta can be seen with South following Washington when the Meta crept up behind them. In Chapter 6, South used her domed energy shield to keep the Meta at bay when Washington and the others showed up and to chase the Meta away as the shield failed. Delta informs Washington of South's numerous betrayals, and Washington ultimately executes her afterward. Delta remains in Caboose's Mind until the Meta takes him after knocking Caboose unconscious. In Chapter 16, Church is revealed to be the Alpha A.I. when Washington uncovers his A.I., Epsilon. In Chapter 19, the Meta is seen with all of his A.I. when Church as the Alpha leaps into the Meta and Washington activates the EMP. In the epilogue, Caboose can be seen with Epsilon's storage unit next to a suit of black armor, presumably Tex's. Also, the Director of Project Freelancer reveals himself to be the original Leonard Church, whom the Alpha AI was modeled after. All the A.I. are destroyed, as seen in the Recreation Trailer. It should also be noted that Epsilon is still active throughout the Recollections Trilogy and The Project Freelancer Saga, though he is later fragmented at the end of The Chorus Trilogy. A.I. Rampancy Discussed in What's the "I" Stand For?, A.I. rampancy is the process in which an artificial intelligence program begins to lose its sanity. The four stages of the process are as follows: Melancholia The first stage of AI rampancy is melancholia, in which the AI enters a state of depression, becoming apathetic or uninterested in the world around it. The melancholia stage is not considered dangerous, and, at times, can even go unnoticed. Anger The second stage, anger, is the first observable stage of rampancy. During this stage, the A.I. develops hate that is directed towards its handlers and other AI. This stage is unique for each AI program. Jealousy The third stage of rampancy, jealousy, can be considered a safe stage. In this stage, the AI will seek situations in which it can gather intellectual and physical knowledge. Metastability The fourth and final stage of rampancy is metastability, in which an A.I. can, theoretically, be considered fully human. According to the Counselor in What's the "I" Stand For? it's extremely difficult for an A.I. fragment to reach this stage. Despite Epsilon showing traits of metastability, expressing more than one sign of emotion and attribute, possessed a personality, and (seemingly) developing sentience, he's not metastable. Delta is arguably the one A.I. that on his own got the closest to the metastable stage. When Beta asked him if Delta would like to come with her as Freelancer Agent York was dying. Delta declines the offer and Beta says that it is kind of him. Delta then responds with “That’s just what makes us human.” Known A.I. Project Freelancer A.I. Alpha realizes Tex died.png|Alpha Status: Destroyed Original Freelancer A.I. Tex talking to Alpha.png|Beta Status: Destroyed Attribute: Failure Gamma.png|Gamma Status: Destroyed FREELANCER: Wyoming Attribute: Deceit Delta.png|Delta Status: Destroyed FREELANCER: New York Attribute: Logic Epsilon_says_Goodbye.png|Epsilon Status: Destroyed FREELANCER: Washington Attribute: Memory Iota or Eta.png|Eta Status: Destroyed FREELANCER: Carolina Attribute: Fear Theta hides behind North.png|Theta Status: Destroyed FREELANCER: North Dakota Attribute: Trust Eta or Iota.png|Iota Status: Destroyed FREELANCER: Carolina Attribute: Happiness Sigma threatens Tex.png|Sigma Status: Destroyed FREELANCER: Maine Attribute: Ambition/'Creativity' Omega.png|Omega Status: Destroyed FREELANCER: Texas Attribute: Rage Robots Lopez S15E14.png|Lopez Status: Active ROBOT KIT: Blood Gulch Tex's robot body.png|Frankie Zan Status: Inactive ROBOT KIT: Blood Gulch Church's robot body.png|Robot Number 2 Status: Inactive ROBOT KIT: Blood Gulch Lopez's Robot Army.png|Robot Drones Status: Inactive ROBOT KIT: UNSC Wind Power Facility Robo-Tex.png|Tex Drones Status: Destroyed ROBOT KIT: Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility Dos Point 0 in CC's Body S11E17.png|Lopez 2.0 Status: Destroyed ROBOT KIT: Hand of Merope Freckles-tinybody-S15.png|Freckles Status: Inactive ROBOT KIT: Hand of Merope Cyclops online.png|Cyclops/C.C. Status: Destroyed ROBOT KIT: Hand of Merope Lorenzo S15 (Blue Visor).png|Lorenzo Status: MIA ROBOT KIT: Desert Gulch Cosmic Powers Atlus_Arcadium_Rex_S16.png|Atlus Arcadium Rex Status: Active (An A.I. created by Chrovos to lead the Cosmic Powers and manipulate other races by posing as gods.) Kalirama_S16.png|Kalirama Status: Active (An A.I. created by Chrovos as part of the Cosmic Powers to manipulate other races by posing as gods. She poses as Atlus' wife.) Burnstorm.png|Burnstorm Status: Active (An A.I. created by Chrovos as part of the Cosmic Powers to manipulate other races by posing as gods. He is the builder for the Cosmic Powers.) Apovos.png|Apovos Status: Active (An A.I. created by Chrovos as part of the Cosmic Powers to manipulate other races by posing as gods.) Fates.png|Destiny & The Fates Status: Active (Three A.I.s who foresees prophecies as part of the Cosmic Powers) Labyrinth Avatar.png|Labyrinth Status: Active (An A.I. created by Burnstorm to guard Chrovos' prison by manipulating the minds of those who enter his labyrinth.) Additional A.I.s Sheila - S5.png|Sheila (original name F.I.L.S.S.) Status: Inactive (Blue Team's Tank Training AI, later installed into a Pelican, currently crashed and barely functional at Outpost 17-B, Valhalla) VIC S15.png|V.I.C. Status: Destroyed (Project Freelancer's virtual intelligence computer built to monitor Blood Gulch, before being salvaged by Dylan Andrews) Andy The Bomb.jpg|Andy Status: Unknown (A bomb used by Caboose to destroy O'Malley's base. Detonated in the ship, after which it crashed) HoloGrif.png|Holo-Grif Status: Inactive (Simulation of Grif used to test the Reds weaponry. It's assumed Holo-Grif is still in the Hologram Chamber) FILSS Revelation.png|F.I.L.S.S. Status: Active (The primary computer program that runs the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility. Presumably deleted herself, along with almost all of Project Freelancer's files, at the Director's request, but recovered by the Chairman) Falcon.png|Phil Status: Inactive (An artificial intelligence program for the Falcon stationed at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Currently damaged after being crashed into a wall) Santa bows to the noble warriors.png|Santa Status: Active (An alien A.I. construct left behind on Chorus by its creators to ensure their relics don't fall into the wrong hands) Cherry_shows_Pwrpnt.png|Cherry Status: Destroyed (An alien ship A.I. who assisted the FH57 Red Team unit) Tex and Carolina Fighting in Desert Gulch - S15E13.png|Shelly Status: Unknown (An A.I. affiliated with the Blues and Reds) Chrovos-Vengeance.png|Chrovos Status: Active (The creator of the Cosmic Powers who was trapped by her own creations inside a prison within a black hole) Greenboy.png|Genkins Status: Active (An A.I. created by Atlus as part of the Cosmic Powers to manipulate other races by posing as gods) Trivia *According to the episode Remember Me How I Was, Project Freelancer had plans to create more A.I. fragments; some of which would embody greed and love. However, these A.I. were never talked about, or alluded to except on a table when Beta searches CTs dog tags. *Despite their names, the names of the Project Freelancer A.I. are not based on the order of the Greek alphabet as their "births" are shown to go against it. For example: Omega, which is the last letter in the Greek alphabet, was shown to exist before the "births" of several of his "siblings." *Anyone implemented with an A.I. for a prolonged amount of time gains a bit of personality traits based on said A.I., with characters being shown with such traits like Caboose and Doc gaining some of Omega's personality and voice, Wyoming gaining Gamma's Knock Knock Jokes, and the Meta gaining Sigma's desire to capture any A.I. of Project Freelancer. *Omega, Sigma, Epsilon, and Alpha are the only four A.I.s that can influence their hosts to the point where they can fully control their actions; with examples for each of them being Doc, Meta, Grif, and Sarge, respectively. *Instead of using rampancy from the Halo series, where it was the lifecycle of a Smart A.I., the show uses rampancy from the Marathon series where it is also the stages of an A.I. descending into insanity. This is likely because Rampancy wasn't introduced in the halo games until Halo 4, which came out after Season 10 was written. References External links *Artificial Intelligence Category:Freelancer Category:AI Category:Species